Happy Ever After
by the.beginning.of.happiness
Summary: Basically what might happen after the movie ends between Donna and Sam...
1. Let's Start At The Very Beginning

**A/N. Okay, I'm really sorry, I am having major writers block on the other story... I just don't know what to do next. so, I'm gonna start this story... kinda like a fresh start... please don't hate me. :) I hope you like this and I'll try and keep going with the other one!! This story is set just after the movie ends. We all know what happens... Sophie finds what she really wants and decides to travel with Sky, but this is a bit more.**

* * *

Donna gave her daughter a big hug. She knew this would be the last time they would be together for a while, maybe even years, it all depended on what they decided to do with their lives.

"Now Soph, please don't do anything stupid. Write or call or whatever you can every day. Just please don't forget that we are here for you... for both of you, so you can come back anytime you want."

"I will, mom. now I really think I have to go Sky's waiting." Sophie kissed her mom on the cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you so much. Oh, and don't forget to have fun!"

"I'm gonna miss you too! I will!" Sophie shouted as she sailed off into the moonlight. She was happy. She knew everything was going to work out from here. She had someone, her mom had someone. All the things in the past had been forgotten and they were both free to get on with their lives. Sophie smiled.

"Are you excited Sophie?" Sky was smiling too.

"Am I ever! Not only do I get to travel the world, I get to do it with you!" She kissed him lightly and looked at the sky, it was such a beautiful night. She couldn't wait to live her happy ever after.

* * *

"It's such a beautiful night, isn't it Sam?" Donna couldn't help but let a tear escape, she was letting go of her daughter, something every mother fears.

"Yeah, but it's not as beautiful as you." He took her face in his hand and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"Sam Carmichael, you have to be the cheesiest guy I've ever met, but, I love you for it."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I suppose that's true, some things just don't change."

Sam kissed her. She felt such a rush go through her body of excitment and love. She just couldn't believe that he was there, actually kissing her.

When they broke apart Donna grabbed his hand and started walking back towards the beach.

"Sam, I love you and I..." She didn't know what else to say, or how to say it.

"I love you too Donna, always have, always will."

"You know, I can't believe that your actually here! I always imagined a day when you would come back and tell me how much you loved me, but then I always imagined punching you in the face. But when I saw you there with Bill and Harry, everything I had thought about, even rehearsed, just kinda went out the window. I never, ever thought I would ever have to use it because according to me you were in New York living your perfect life with your loving wife and your perfectly behaved children. And right now, I don't know how to express what I feel, this is just so surreal to me. My mother always told me that there was no such thing as happy ever after, no second chances and after you left, I thought she was right, but now I think she's wrong, I think she's very wrong. This is it, this is my happy ever after, it's you."

"Wow, Donna, what do i say to that?"

"You don't have to say anything. Come on, I can think of something we can do that doesn't require any talking."

"Oh, really."

Donna lead him up the stars and into the room.

They went over to the bed and slowly undressed one another. Donna felt so nervous, she hadn't done this is a long time. She tugged at his belt and felt him unzip her dress, it immediately fell to the floor. She undid the belt but waited and slowly started to undo his shirt buttons. The shirt fell to the floor, soon everything was in a heap and they were both lying under the covers. Sam kissed Donna and he immediately started exploring her body, sure, she was older, but she hadn't changed at all, every contour and curve the same. She whispered his name softly, he knew what he needed to do. He slowly entered her, making her gasp.

"Are you okay?"

"Absolutely perfect." She breathed.

"Donna, don't move."

"Are you pulling an Out of Africa on me?" Donna laughed.

Sam laughed too. "Maybe."

"But, I want to move." Donna whispered.

"Don't move."

Sam let the scent of her drive him crazy, she looked into his eyes then, slowly closed her own. She could feel him starting to move, his lips on hers, then on her skin. Everything drowned out when she came. When she next opened her eyes, Sam was lying beside her kissing her neck.

"Thank you, Sam."

"What for?"

"For loving me."

Sam wrapped his arms around Donna's waist and fell asleep, them both dreaming of their future together.

* * *

**A/N. I really hoped you liked this, but I can only continue if you hit that little button down there! Again, I'm really sorry about the other story!!**

**Emma xxx**


	2. A Surprising Phone Call

Sam woke up to the sound of the sea on the beach. He almost fell asleep again to the hypnotic sound but then he looked at his wife. Wife - it sounded so nice to call her that. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. He sat and stared at her for a while, looking at the faint creases in her skin around her eyes and mouth when she was smiling and happy and the soft lines on her forehead for when she was unhappy. Sam hoped he hadn't been the cause of them. He slowly unwrapped himself for her and got up, she stirred for a minute but quickly fell back to sleep and Sam let out a sigh of relief. He put on his robe and went down into the kitchen. He pulled out a frying pan and made a mixture for an omlette. When he made it he quickly put it on a plate, with some toast and pancakes on another with orange juice and some black coffee on the side. He took it upstairs where Donna was sitting awake.

"Have you been awake long?"

"No, I just got up actually. I was gonna come looking for you but I thought you were in the bathroom."

"You should have come in..." Sam said with a seductive smile.

"Sam Carmichael I may be your wife, but I'm not like that! People have their right to privacy!"

"Donna, it's fine! I was making you breakfast downstairs, so relax. Take a "chill pill" as my sons would say."

Donna laughed. "Sam, please don't ever say "chill pill" again."

"Fine, okay, you don't like me being all hip." Sam laughed at himself too. Donna was still laughing.

"Don't say that again either. Just stick to normal vocabulary."

"Okay, then relax Donna."

"I will." She smiled.

Sam handed her the tray. She accepted it with a smile and a grateful kiss.

"Oh, woah look at all this! I never usually eat breakfast, but I think I will today! Thank you so much!"

Donna tore off a piece of pancake and popped it into Sam's mouth.

"You wanna share? There is no way I can eat all this."

"No, it's fine. I think I'm gonna take a shower."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll eat this and get changed while you take a shower and I'll meet you down beside the beach at noon? I have to sort out some things, because of the wedding and everything I've just kinda completely abandoned my work. So, then we can go for a walk and go and get lunch?"

"Woah, your very organised, that sounds great, I need to make a couple of phone calls too."

"The boys?"

"Yeah, and work."

"Okay, well off you pop and I'll see you soon!" They shared a soft loving kiss and Sam walked towards the bathroom.

"I love you, Donna."

"Love you too!"

"This is great by the way, I didn't know you could cook!"

"There is many more suprizes to come my dear."

"Well, I for one cannot wait!"

Sam laughed and went into the bathroom.

Donna quickly finished up her breakfast and got changed into her white shirt, overalls and white trainers. She pinned back her hair and went down to the courtyard, where she met Eddie.

"Hey, do you know where the guestbook is? I haven't seen it in a couple of days, I need to check things and update so... do you know?"

"Um... I it's down in the office."

"Oh, okay thanks, listen, keep working, okay? I need you more than ever now that Soph's gone."

"Will do boss!"

Donna smiled and walked down to the so called "office". Actually it was just a desk and a chair, with a lot of paperwork and guestbooks, tax bills and a phone. She walked in and went over to the desk and started looking through the guestbook and making sure all the keys were in the right places and everything was there. She started to go through the bills making sure she could make ends meet. She really felt like tearing her hair out but she was happy that she might've actually made a profit. She jumped when the phone rang.

"Hello, Villa Donna, how can I help you?"

"Hello, is this Donna?"

"Yes, it is. Who is this?" Donna recognised the voice but she wasn't sure who it was.

"It's Danny."

Donna didn't know what to say.

"Hello? Are you still there?"

"Danny? You mean my brother Danny?"

"Yeah, Don it's me!"

"Danny! Oh my god! How are you?! I haven't talked in like, 20 years what's up? How did you get this number?"

"Don, I'm fine calm down okay. Mom gave me the number. Listen, I don't have time to catch up now, I'm at work, but you need to come to New York."

"What? Why? What's happened? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No, it's just... mom's ill. She's got... well, she's got cancer and they say it's terminal. They aren't really sure but she wants to see you, Donna."

"What? She wants to see me? Danny, are you sure? You know the situation between us. You know, I feel sorry for you, your losing your mother, I don't mean to sound disrespectful but for me it's not like that. You don't know what she did to me Danny. You haven't any idea. You were young. You didn't understand."

"Look, Donna she wants to see you, I'm sure. Don, she's your mom. She gave you life. You can just do this one thing for her."

"Danny... I have no way of getting to New York anyway."

"Just think about it anyway, I'm not going to argue with you Donna, I'm busy working."

"What do you do?"

"I'm an architecht i work at James and Carmichael."

"You mean David James and Sam Carmichael?"

"Yeah, how do you know about that company?"

"Because, I actually just married Sam Carmichael yesterday."

"What? Your kidding."

"No, actually I'm not."

"Look, I have to call you later, or whenever I can. Think about coming to New York, okay? I know you and mom have a "situation" but just think about her... she misses you Don, it's kinda like a dying wish."

"Oh, way to make me feel better about things Danny, thanks! Well, we really need to catch up. Now get to work before I get you fired... I can do that you know!"

Danny laughed. "Okay Don, bye."

"Bye."

Donna sat there astonished. She couldn't believe what had just happened. In the space of about 10 minutes she found out her brother was working for her husband, her mother was dying and that she wanted to see her after kicking her out from her own home when she was pregnant 21 years previous. She hadn't talked to or seen her brother in 20 years and she left when he was about 10 years old and they had never had a chance to get on. Yet there they were talking as if they had been speaking to each other all along and never parted. It was really surreal. She had gotten married the day before and her daughter had just left home forever to travel the world. Donna could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. She was really confused and everything was going to quickly all of a sudden. Donna stopped and took a deep breath, wiped her tears and went out to find Sam by the beach. This was going to be one heck of a story.

* * *

**A/N. I really really really hoped you liked this and I'm not delving into something too fast. I know I didn't have the whole unhappy thing about Donna's mother, but if she had done something like that on you would you be to overly sad? But she is sad... :) Oh boy I just really want you to like this!! Thank you to all the people who reveiwed the last chapter!! I hope to have another chapter soon!! :):) I hope this wasn't too long!! Remember I can only continue if you hit that little button down there! :)**

**Emma x**


	3. Enter the Dynamos! :

Donna ran down to the beach and found that Sam wasn't there yet so she walked down to the side of the water and sat down. She buried her head in her hands and started to cry. She wasn't really sure why. She had just had the best days of her life and she should be happy, but she wasn't. She hated to think it but she was sad about her mother. She felt guilty. They had never really gotten along and the minute Donna had given her something to hate her for she took it. Donna and her mom hadn't talked in 20 years. What was she going to say if she came face to face with the person who kept her struggling in her life. The person that had left her when she needed her the most. Not to mention Sophie leaving. Sophie was the only one she had had in those times apart from the Dynamos. They had a really strong bond and it was hard for Donna to imagine life without her. She couldn't, but she was going to have to try. Then, after all the sadness she thought about the one good thing in her life. Sam. Sam was the person she loved. "The One" as people call it. Donna had never felt the way she did with Sam with anyone else. Not Bill or Harry or any of the stupid high school boyfriends she had had. There was something special between them.

Sam walked down to the beach to find Donna curled up in a ball beside the water her head in her hands. Her sholders were moving so Sam guessed she was crying. He went up to her and gently put his hand on her sholder. She immediately looked up with her eyes red and her face blotchy.

"Honey, what's up? Are you okay?" Sam asked her concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine, I just... you'll never guess what's happened to me in the past few hours."

"Well, I made us a picnic and we've got all the time in the world." Sam took her hand and led her over to the blanket on the sand and the wicker basket sitting beside it.

Donna sat down and appreciatively took the food on offer. She started to tell Sam about the events of her day and how she felt about them. Donna felt that she was so lucky to have Sam, someone she could talk to and he would listen and not many men could do that. Some women can't even do that. The hours went by as they ate and talked and drank and laughed and Donna burst into tears. She seemed to genuinely lost that it was impossible for Sam not to feel for her. So after it all came the question.

"Sam, what am I going to do?" Donna stared to well up and her eyes let loose a single tear.

Sam moved around to Donna and sat her facing toward the now almost-setting sun. He put his arm around her shoulder and lent in to kiss her tear away then gently kiss her on the lips.

"Donna, we are going to go to New York, see your brother and mother and you can meet my sons. Think of it as a honeymoon rather than a death trip. It's all going to be fine. Just... trust me."

"Sam, I do trust you. I would trust you with anything. Wait... you got us tickets to New York?" Donna said smiling.

"Yeah, I thought it would be perfect. We could stay somewhere nice I could sort out work, you could do some shopping."

"Sam, that's really lovely. Really. But I have one problem."

"What?"

"Who's gonna look after the hotel?"

"Well, you have Eddie and Pepper, you could always hire someone from the mainland for a week... or there's always..."

"No, no way not even a chance..." Donna shook her head...

"Hey Tayna? Yeah it's me Donna." Donna couldn't believe she had been talked into this, it was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Oh My God, Donna! How are you? Sorry that we had to leave without telling you by the way... we thought it best not to disturb you on "The Night"." Tanya giggled.

"Never worry about it, I'm glad you got home safe though. Well, I'm good... I guess. You'll never guess what Tan."

"What?"

"My mom wants to talk to me." Donna didn't actually know how to react to knowing this... was she supposed to feel happy? She wasn't sure.

"Donna. You know what happened the last time your mom called you and said she "wanted to talk". You can't do it Donna. She'll just hurt you again, and your too happy for it to be spoiled on something stupid."

"But, Tanya, it's her dying wish... well supposedly. She's got terminal cancer. My brother, you remember Danny right? Well he phoned out of the blue. I don't even know how he got my number. He wouldn't explain anything. He just told me about my mother and told me that I needed to get to New York."

"So, what are you gonna do?" Tanya sounded slightly more sympathetic, she knew it wasn't nice for anyone to lose thier mother no matter how harsh they were.

"Well, Sam bought us tickets to go to New York. He thought it would be perfect, because I can meet his sons and then sort out what I need to and he can get work and his apartment sorted... so I guess we are going and that's where you come in."

"You want me and Rosie to look after the villa, don't you Donna?"

"Well, I wouldn't have asked but I've got nobody else. Eddie and Pepper will be here though to help you. You'll be brilliant."

"Of course we'll help you."

"You've got to promise me that you won't drink all of my booze and slack around. This is a tough job and it's my life. I'm trusting you with my life."

"We promise Donna. Are you sure you want to do this though?"

"I've got to. I feel like it's my last chance, and it is. If she hurts me again I can deal with it. I've got Sam now. I don't need anyone else. Except you, Rosie, Sophie and Sky. You're all my family now.

"Donna, when are you going? I'll get the next flight out with Rosie and we'll meet you at the villa tomorrow sometime. Maybe. I can't remember how long the flight is, I was too drunk I don't even remember."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Thanks so much, it means a lot. Please keep your promise."

"Donna just trust us."

"Alright, I do."

"Well?" Sam said.

"They'll do it. They promised they wouldn't wreck the place but I'm not gonna hold my breath."

"Well, they're better than nothing, honey."

"I guess so... you know... we have time to do a little something something... before they get here."

"Hm... well I think I just might know what your talking about."

"Really?"

"Really." Sam grabbed Donna and carried her up to the bedroom.

"What time is it?" Donna shot up sitting upright in her bed.

"Uh... I don't know around 6?"

"Oh, shoot. I have to go" Donna was grabbing her clothes from the floor.

"What? Where are you going?" Sam could barely open his eyes.

"I have to go and get the Dynamos!" Donna smiled.

"Do you have to? I think they know where this place is by now."

"Come on Sam, Tanya? Just off of a flight? Darling, she can barely walk straight. Rosie's just as bad. Look, I'll see you later. I love you." She kissed him lightly on his lips and went to collects her best friends. Sam slumped back down in bed and fell asleep again. 


	4. A New Truth

(A.N) Thanks for reviewing my last chapter! :) I hope you like this one. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed last time (and a special thank-you to Liv and Mel! Luv Ya!! XxxX)

Donna drove down the familiar dusty paths and thought about what Rosie and Tanya were going to be like. Were they going to be stupid drunk? Or just kind of drunk? Or drunk at all? No, they would be drunk. Donna stopped at the jetty and ran towards her friends, they did the same.

"Dynamo, Dynamite, sleep all day and whoop-oo all night!"

"Oh, I missed you guys! I know it's only been a week, but still!"

"Well, we missed you too Donna!" Rosie said and gave her another hug.

"Just to tell you how responsible we are gonna be with the hotel, we decided not to drink on the flight. No alcohol what so ever, and man was it boring!" Tanya said.

Donna studied them. "Your actually telling the truth, aren't you?"

"Yeah!" They both said.

"Well I have to say girls I'm very impressed. I thought you would be stumbling over each other, but you seem to be okay." Donna was surprised. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it! We feel better for it! See? We can actually run a hotel!"

"Uh, sure. You guys coming? Tanya! I told not to wear stillettos! You gonna kill yourself going up the steps!"

"I'll be fine!"

"Well, don't come crying to me!"

They all got in the pick-up and Donna drove away from the harbour.

"So, has our Hermit found anyone yet?" Donna asked.

"For your information, I have started to see Bill on a regular basis. I think he's planning on moving in with me soon."

"Really? Wow, Rosie I didn't think you had it in you!"

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me..." She laughed.

"So, Tayna any new husbands lately?"

"No, no way, but Pepper's going to be at the hotel right?"

"Yes, he's gonna be there Tanya he works for me!"

"Okay, don't get grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy. I'm just worried!"

"About what?"

"Leaving you with the hotel, I'm sorry! My mom, meeting the boys, talking to my brother again, you know, the usual stuff!"

"Donna! You're gonna get through this! Calm down, as you said before you've got Sam."

"I know, I'm still worried though."

"So, just forget about it! How is Sam and you two?" Rosie said trying to change the subject.

"Oh, it's great! He is just as handsom as he was 21 years ago. I got lucky girls!" Donna smiled. It's not often you get a second chance.

"Have you told him yet?"

"Told him what?" Donna said confused.

"That your on The Pill?"

"What? Why would I, I mean, tell him?"

"Because Donna! He should know!" Tanya said.

"But why?"

"Because Donna what if... on the off chance he might want to have a baby with you?"

"WHAT?" Donna stopped the pick-up and looked at the girls.

"What if he wants to have a baby?"

Donna started to drive again. They were silent until they got to the hotel. Donna went to the kitchen, closed the door and sat down with the girls. She poured them a drink and got prepared to tell them another secret, the last secret.

"Donna what is it?" Rosie asked.

"Okay. Remember when we were talking about Sophie and I told you I'd never told anyone else?"

"Yeah..."

"Well here's another secret," Donna took a deep breath, " after Sophie... I - I fell pregnant again."

"WHAT??"

"Let me finish. One day I was with that woman I looked after Sophia? Yeah. Well she said she would keep an eye on Sophie while I went out one night, so I said fine. I went to a club by myself, met this guy and we started talking. I got very drunk and he got very drunk and one thing led to another... a couple of months later I started to get sick in the mornings, headaches that kind of thing so I went to see the doctor. He told me that I was pregnant and I got a termination."

"Donna!" Rosie gasped.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tanya said.

"I wanted to forget about it. So I've been on The Pill ever since. Even when I haven't been seeing anyone. Well, which has been about 19 years. I'm scared about having a baby. I just keep thinking about how scared I was when that happened and how scared I was when I had Sophie. I mean what if that termination thing has ruined my chances? I mean I'm not 20 anymore. I'm 42 in October. It gets harder to fall pregnant at my age. I never even thought about bringing it up. God, girls what am I gonna do?"

"Well, you could talk to Sam about it." Tanya said.

"Oh, I knew it was gonna end up like that. Okay. I've gotta go up and pack for New York so I guess I could talk to him. Wish me luck."

"Oh, Donna you'll be fine! He'll understand."

"You sure about that?"

"Well..."

"I guess there's only one way to find out. Here I go."

(A.N) Please review. I really hoped you like this, because I try to keep it interesting! :) :) Please give the little button some love... :)

Emma xxx 


	5. A Night to Remember

A.N Thank you to all the readers / reviewers I'm glad you like this story!... and I hope I'm not boring you! This is dedicated to everyone who reviewed. :)

Donna walked into her bedroom to find her husband sitting up in bed reading a book.

"Uh, honey don't you think we should start packing?" Donna said while getting out a battered suitcase from below her bed. "We do leave in like 6 hours."

"Plenty of time, we can pack, have dinner, maybe even have a little fun afterwards... if you know what I mean."

"I always know what you mean, Sam."

Sam looked over at Donna and smiled.

"Donna, what's wrong? It's looks as if you've been crying."

Donna sat on the edge of the bed and Sam came up and put his arm around her from behind.

"Sam... have you thought about, you know the whole 'having a baby' thing?"

"Well, yeah, I think about it when your sleeping and I'm watching you, seeing your beauty makes me think of how beautiful our child would be... I think about it when I see you with Sophie, and how good you are with her. She really trusts you, and I hope someday our child will be as fantastic as Sophie."

"Oh, God Sam... so you want to have a baby?"

"I really do Donna, more than anything."

"Sam, well... I've been on birth control pills."

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Do you not want to have a baby with me?"

"Sam I'm telling you now. It's not that I don't want to have a baby with you, because I do, nothing would make me happier, but what I've been saying to myself is that I can't do it. I'm scared. When you get to my age things get more complicated. There's dangers, more risks, and what if I can't get pregnant? Or what if I do and something goes wrong? I can't do that to you, and to be completely honest I don't think I could cope with that. I'm sorry."

"So, you don't want to have a baby?"

"No, well I don't know. I look at you and I see how great a father you are, and could be to our child, and then the worries flood in. All I seem to do is worry and I'm fed up with it."

"Well, don't worry about it, just go with it. If you get pregnant, you get pregnant, if you don't, you don't. Don't worry about the complications. If something happens I'm not gonna blame you, it's just what's gonna be planned for us."

"I dunno Sam, this is big, it'll change our lives, I just... I need a little time to think about it is that alright?"

"Sure, honey. I understand, it's you that's going to be putting your body through this. Though Donna, you would be a wonderful mother, again."

"Thank you for understanding, oh God I love you so much Sam." She gently kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Mrs. Carmichael... you're right we should start packing."

Meanwhile, down in the courtyard Tanya and Rosie spied the bar.

"We can't!" Rosie said.

"Oh, come on Rose, we so totally can!"

Tanya went over sat down and poured herself a very large glass of scotch. She downed it in one.

"Come on Rosie! Stop being all responsible and loosen up a little! Donna won't mind!"

Rosie walked over and got a bottle of champagne.

"If we're going to do something wrong, we might as well do it right."

"That's my girl!"

"Hey, let's take a break and go to the beach." Sam suggested.

"Uh, honey incase you haven't noticed we've only been at this for, I don't know, half an hour!"

"Yeah, but I want to go, come on, don't ruin it for me!"

"Are you sure we have time?"

"Donna, I'm sure, if we didn't I wouldn't go."

"Okay, but make it snappy."

They both travelled down the beach together ocassionally stealing kisses on the way. Sam looked at his wife's face glowing in the setting sun. She was so beautiful, of course he knew it, but he just had to keep telling himself...

"Oh, Sam." Donna looked at the single table in the middle of the beach.

While Donna was getting the Dynamos, Sam figured he would do something special for his wife. After all, who doesn't like a surprise?

"Candles? Dinner? Champagne? Oh, honey when did you-?"

"When you were getting the Dynamos... do you like it?"

"It's probably the most wonderful thing anyones ever done for me, it's so special... how do you manage it Carmichael?"

"Oh, I know more about woman than you think..." he gave her a cheeky grin.

Sam pulled the chair back for her to sit down, he opened the bottle of champagne in the cooler and poured the liquid into the two glasses.

"Listen, Sam, thank you for all this, I mean it's... well it's incredible."

"Honey, you better get used to it... I have a feeling we will be doing things like this very often."

They ate thier meals (served by Eddie and Pepper) and drank the champagne, they talked about life in general and what they would do in New York, Donna got more excited as she talked about it, she was going back to her home... the place she was brought up. Sometimes she missed the lights and the hustle and bustle of the city, the shops... she used to go shopping for hours with her mother (her mother of course told her to clear off and go somewhere else)... before she came to Greece, Donna had had a considerably good life. But once she came to Greece everything started to go wrong. She lost her job, she lost Sam, she lost her mother but most importantly she lost faith in love. Donna never thought she would love anyone again after Sam. Usually things change and people move on, but Donna had lost the one thing she had cared for, the one thing she loved. She was so down in Greece that she sometimes wondered why she even stayed in there. But having Sophie brought the light into her life, it made her realize so clearly that not always bad things happen to good people.

The sun had set now and the moon and the first stars gleaming in the sky. Sam and Donna went for a walk along the beach, they hadn't really had time to just realx since the wedding. Donna had to sort out the hotel again and she was so worried about everything that she had forgotten about her husband and why she should be happy. Donna had made up her mind about having a baby, in the silences of their conversation, Donna would side step away in her mind and focus on what it would be like to have another baby, the craziness of it all. But she didn't care, she did want another baby, and if Sam said that he would stand by her, he would.

While Donna was walking, and talking to Sam, she had barely noticed where he had led her. Their spot. Donna hadn't bee brave enough to step foot in it since Sam left. Looking at it now, how romantic it is, the moonlight shining down but the rocks giving just enough privacy.

"Do you remember here?" Sam asked.

"How could I forget..." Donna smiled softly, she remembered how nervous she was when Sam dragged her down here, it was her first time after all and it was very special. Well, to her anyway. She wasn't sure about Sam, I mean he was probably thinking about his other woman back in New York... I'm not going to get myself mad... Donna told herself.

"Sit down, Donna." Sam beckoned her over.

Donna sat beside him and snuggled into him. She thought now would be the right time to tell him about her decision on having a baby.

"Sam, I've been thinking, and ya know what, I don't care about any of that stuff anymore, you want a baby and I want a baby, just, let's have one!"

"Oh my God, Donna? Are you sure?"

"You know what? I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

"Well, why don't we start now?" Sam gave Donna a cheeky smile.

"Why not?"

Sam gently layed Donna down on the sand, he leaned over her and looked into her eyes, he kissed her deeply while his hands did the talking. He gently ran his hand up to the hem of her dress and pulled it up further, stroking her inner thigh. Running his tongue gently across her lips he begged for access and she responded fully, exploring her husbands mouth, as he explored hers. They never broke contact as Donna brought her hands to Sam's shirt and unbuttoned it slowly running her hands down his chest and back stopping at the waistband of his trousers. As they broke for air, Sam lifted Donna's dress up over her head and threw it to the side. He was slightly shocked but pleased to find she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"There's your surprise, honey." Donna giggled.

Sam showered her neck with kisses making a trail down to her belly button and again attacked her mouth. Donna unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them and his boxers down with her feet. Sam gently parted Donna's legs and slowly entered her. He set the pace slow and gentle showing her how much he loved her, but as her breathing shallowed he quickened the pace, both letting out lustful moans into the night. Sam could tell Donna was close so he slowed down and made her wait.

"Please, Sam just let me come." she breathed.

Sam listened to his wife and quickened the pace as Donna felt her orgasm stirring. With a scream of each other's name they came together.

Sam collapsed beside Donna and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I don't think anyone didn't hear us." Sam laughed.

"Oh, well, at least we'll be remembered."

"I love you, Donna, my darling girl."

"I love you, more than you will ever know."

They quickly started to get redressed and make themselves look presentable again.

"Now, we really have to pack!"

"Get up there sweet cheeks, and I don't mean the ones on your face..." Donna laughed.

A.N Reviews?? xxx (P.S Sorry about the "love scene" I am really crap at writing those! )  
Emma xxx 


End file.
